


Forever And Always

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2015-12-02
Packaged: 2018-05-04 14:59:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5338355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You will forever be my always"</p><p>Not real.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever And Always

"Hello Gorgeous..."

John is almost smirking as he moves to kiss Katie, pulling her deeper into the kiss even as she attempts to protest. 

"Good day?"

"Mmmm, better now..."

His smirk is soft. 

"I love you."

"I love you too, mushball."

She is laughing even as she swats his hand out the icing bowl. 

"HEY, no cheating.."

"Who cooks...?"

"Tonight? Me..."

"Alright Chef."

His smirk is clear now and she laughs. 

"IDIOT."

"BOSSY."

His retort is playful even as he moves away to change his clothes, coming back in jeans and a t-shirt, his arms instantly around her waist. 

"Special occasion?"

His laugh is loud as she stares, almost glares at him. 

"Kidding... happy anniversary Darling."

He is smiling as he sets a gift on the table, barely avoiding the flying icing aimed at him, which instantly hits a wall. 

"Good job I love you..."

"Forever?"

Katie smiles slightly. 

"Yes John... believe it or not... you will forever be my always."


End file.
